christianfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Changer
Time Changer is an independent Christian film directed by Rich Christiano and released by Five & Two Pictures in 2002. In the movie, Dr. Norris Anderson (Gavin MacLeod) uses his late father's time machine to send his colleague, Bible professor Russell Carlisle (D. David Morin), into the early 21st century. thumb|300px|left Plot At the beginning of the film, Bible professor Russell Carlisle (D. David Morin) confronts a boy who stole marbles from his neighbors, calling his action "unjust." The year is 1890 and Carlisle has written a new manuscript entitled The Changing Times. His book is about to receive a unanimous endorsement from the board members of the Grace Bible Seminary until his colleague Dr. Norris Anderson (Gavin MacLeod) raises an objection. Without the unanimous endorsement, his book might not do so well. Carlisle and another professor seek to have the unanimous endorsement rule changed, but the dean insists Carlisle talk to Anderson privately to resolve their disagreement. Dr. Anderson believes that what Carlisle has written could greatly affect the future of coming generations, vehemently arguing that teaching good moral values without mentioning Christ is wrong. Using a secret time machine, Anderson sends Carlisle over 100 years into the future, offering him a glimpse of where his beliefs will lead. Arriving in the early 21st Century, Carlisle is shocked to find that half of all marriages end in divorce, teenagers talk openly about deceiving their parents, movies contain blasphemous words and people who go to church are so bored by the sermons they need extra activities. He tries to convince Eddie, a laundromat worker (Paul Rodriguez), that he needs to go to church and read the Bible. A couple of churchgoing men grow suspicious of Carlisle, who acts as if he's seeing everything for the first time. They confront Carlisle just as he's about to be transported back to the past. As the sky begins to grow thunderous, Carlisle seems delirious as he talks about how the second coming of Christ is drawing near. Carlisle vanishes. Humorously, the men look at where he vanished and one man says, "I think we just missed the Rapture." He reappears back in 1890, and excitedly tells Anderson he will revise his book. He also gives the thieving boy his own set of marbles and explains that it is Jesus Christ who demands honesty. The movie ends with Anderson trying to find out when will the world come to an end, by means of sending a Bible to the future. The machine wouldn't work with sending it to 2100, so he tries with subsequent earlier years. Cast *D. David Morin as Russell Carlisle *Gavin MacLeod as Norris Anderson *Hal Linden as The Dean *Jennifer O'Neill as Michelle Bain *Paul Rodriguez as Eddie Martinez *Richard Riehle as Dr. Wiseman *John Valdetero as Tom Sharp *Dan Campbell as Rex *Evan Ellingson as Roger *Crystal Robbins as Mrs. Matthews *Patti MacLeod as Norris' Wife *Paul Napier as Dr. Butler *Charles Hutchins as Dr. Henry *Callan White as Carlisle's Wife *Ross McKerras as Pawn Shop Guy *Ruben Madera as Bellhop *Mike Wilson as Sam *Arthur Roberts as Man in Pew *Rod Britt as Pastor *Ron Sey as Hot Dog Vendor *Emily Trapp as Young Girl *Brad Heller as Boutique Manager *Alexander Polk as Security Guard *Teresa Vidak as Waitress *Paige Peterson as Cindy *Alana Curry as Kelly *Nan McNamara as Tom's Wife *Cassandra Byram as Rex's Wife *Alfred Jackson as Student *Michael Gier as Group Leader *Chipper Lowell as Visitation Guy *Linda Kerns as Lady Prospect *William Bowerman as William *Michelle Dunker as Secretary *Kevin Downes as Greg *Michael Dotson as Bar Patron *Alexander Folk as Security Guard Production and marketing Soundtrack Release Awards Category:Films Category:2002 Films Category:Five & Two Pictures Category:Science Fiction Category:Time Travel Category:Rich Christiano/Director Category:Gavin MacLeod/Actor Category:Rich Christiano/Writer Category:Rich Christiano/Producer Category:Hal Linden/Actor Category:Paul Rodriguez/Actor